Magic of the Night
by Sonic Remix
Summary: Yami x Yugi, Seto x Joey, AU Awakening, Part 1 In ancient Egypt, a war is brewing between vampires and gargoyles, and its up to the Pharoah and his servant to protect their friends before the Dragon Council steps in with diasterous results!


**"Magic of the Night"**

_written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver_

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Sonic Remix - I am too tired to go through an opening. Enjoy.  
--------------------------------------------------------------

01 - Awakening - Part 1

It was late one night in the big city. Many people were driving home, when a large explosion shook the building, startling people on the street and gathering to see what was going on. A tall brunette ran outside from the building, to get a look at what was going on. Moments later, a blonde with skin as pale as snow and golden eyes ran from the building and lunged at the brunette, knocking him off his feet.

"What in the world?" Startled and not at all pleased with getting knocked over he shoved the blonde away

Moments later, a chunk of building ledge smashed up in the place where the brunette HAD been standing. The blond leaped to his feet in watched the other, pointing directly to where the rubble stood. "Will you stop being closed-minded and see that I am NOT your enemy?"

Blue eyes narrowed with annoyance but didn't respond back like he usually did, instead turning his eyes towards the building's roof.

Sharp eyes looked up before- "SCATTER!" He grabbed the brunette and threw him before darting away from another chunk, as another explosion rocked the building.

Figuring it wouldn't be good at all to stick so close, he hurried across the street where it was less likely chance of having debris falling on him.

As the blonde joined the brunette across the street, another explosion rocked the building. At that moment though, a motorcycle rolled up with a teen clad in leather and chain. A whip was strapped to his hip, as he stood up. The brunette reconized the rather short teen right off the bat, as the punk rocker that he managed. But it was rather...suprising to see him now of all times.

"Yami what in the world are you doing over here for? Are you nuts? Go home!"

Yami took a moment to glare directly into the brunette's eyes, with a hard look that the other's never seen before in the short teen. "Seto. Why do I have the distinct feeling you have something to do with this commotion?"

Confusion and surprise showed within the brunette's eyes at the question. "You think I planned this!"

He watched him for a moment before giving a quiet snort. "No, though that would discredit your intellegence far below what I came to associate with." With that, he snapped his head towards the pale teen. "Jonouchi. Report." Again, this suprised Seto, since it was apparent that Yami knows this would-be 'stalker'.

Blue eyes blinked in surprise now, feeling lost in whats going on and shook his head, once again looking to the roof in worry.

'Jonouchi' shook his head. "Its as we feared, the dragons caught wind of what happening and are angry that...they...are awake." He glared to Seto pointingly.

"Who's awake and what do you mean by dragons?"

This time, it was Yami who spoke, drawing their attention. "The sleeping dragons of Egypt." Yami pulled out a pendant of a dragon wrapped around an egyptian eye. "I am a dragon guardian. Like Jonouchi here, it was my duty to ensure that the stone guardians that watched over the sacred temple of the dragons were to never be awakened. If they were somehow revived, the seal holding the dragons would shatter and...well you see the result."

"You mean the gargoyles?"

"The gargoyles are the stone guardians that holds the seal locking away the dragons."

He snorted slightly. "I got the gargoyles from a trader."

"The statues had been taken from the holy temple, but all I could do was to guard over them, that's why I accepted your music proposal."

"And now that they are awake what happens?"

Jonouchi answered. "The dragons have come to wage war on the gargoyles and the rest of humanity." He looked back at Yami, who was now watching the building with concern and...fear? "Yami...?"

Seto was frowning now. "I only purchased one gargoyle out of the set, the smallest of the group."

"A small-"

Yami cut Jonouchi off with a sudden cry of fear. Yami's eyes were glazed over with a zoned out look of fright.

The brunette looked up at the roof quickly again, just in time to catch a flicker of movement.

Jonouchi gasped. "That's-"

"YUGI!" The small teen cried out the other's name, full of fear and concern.

The flicker of movement paused for a moment, too far up to hear what the shout said but it was enough to catch the creature's attetion, only for something else to knock it loose from where it was.

------------------------------

Egypt, 3000 BC.

A young servant ran through the halls, one of that with amethyst eyes. He had to warn the Pharoah of the approaching vampires!

Large eyes looked around the hall frantically before darting towards the throneroom, ignoring the guards for a change.

Upon the throne, a teenager with a noble air and ruby red eyes sat in his throne. He looked rather suprised when the servant burst in. "Servant, what is it?"

"Pharoah! The vampires are approching!"

"What?" He looked towards the setting sun. "They must be very strong to be out at this time! They know our defenses, we must prepare! Servant, have the rest of the staff head for the shelters!"

Nodding the small youth scampered away from the throne room.

The pharoah stood and ran for the guards. As Yugi warned the other servants, he caught sight of the sun setting outside, and knew his friends would be awake soon. They had to be warned as well!

Worry showed on his face clearly now as he hurried outside along the familiar path roof.

As the sun sank below the horizon, statues along the castle wall began to crack and explode, coming alive with flesh and blood. One in particular, a tan-colored gargoyle with short brown hair, stood up and eyed the running servant. "Yugi?"

"Joey!" Scrambling a bit when he lost his balance he hurried towards him. "Vampires are coming!"

He gasped and growled, nodding. "I'll help the guards. I want you to get where its safe!"

The youth nodded slightly before heading back towards the main building again.

When he got there, however, he saw a terrible sight. Vampires were chasing after some of the servants, and others already dead. One of the other gargoyle was downstairs fighting the vampires off.

Scared and badly frightened at seeing several servants dead, the youth fled towards the gargoyal for safety.

The gargoyle looked at Yugi and grabbed him into his wings for safety. "Don't worry, boy, I'll get you out of here and someplace safe! Ol Vangard will take care of you."

"I'm scared... What if they got the Pharoah..."

"We'll make sure they won't. Come on, let's go find him." He swung his claws to make a path clear to get out of the quarters. "Hold on, Yugi!"

Swollowing slightly the youth tightened his grip around the gargoyal's neck but was carefull not to choke him.

He made it to the corridor and ran up the stairs. The pharoah himself was there halfway. "Your highness!" The Pharoah looked up. "Vangard! What's happening?" "Vampires in the quarters! Most of the servants were killed, but I managed to save this boy!" The pharoah looked at Yugi and nodded, holding out his arms. "Hand him to me, I'll keep him safe with me!"

Automatically he reached out to the Pharoah, curling up to be easier to hold.

The pharoah took Yugi into his arms easily and held him, running back up the stairs to take him to a safe spot.

Frightened amythest eyes peered over the pharoah's shoulder to watch the gargoyle that was fast vanishing in the distance.

The pharoah got Yugi to a very quiet and secure room, locking the doors. "We'll be safe in here till the fighting's done."

Slowly he began to calm, having started to shake a bit ago

He sat on his bed and patted a spot next to him. "Sit down. What's your name?"

Hesitating slightly he curled up on the patted spot after a moment. "Yugi..."

"Yugi..." He smiled after a moment. "That's a beautiful name. I seen you around the palace before, but we've never had the chance to speak..." He looked around. "Perhaps conversing will take your mind off the fight."

"But everyone is getting hurt..."

"I know, but everyone is doing what they can to help us..." He cupped his chin. "And I don't want you to be frightened."

Sniffling slightly he looked up at the Pharoah finally, large eyes showing his worry for his friends.

The pharoah nearly crumbled, and let out a soft gaspedc. He had never seen eyes like Yugi's before. A hand came up to draw bangs from his eyes. "Don't be afraid."

Automatically he blinked in reaction of having his bangs moved. "I can't help it..."

"I understand..." He slowly pulled Yugi closer to him. Finally the fighting outside died. "I think its over."

Feeling alot calmer at being held, the youngster nodded slightly, unable to hear anything outside the room

There was finally a knock on the door, done in a pecilular pattern. The pharoah sighed and opened the door, fighting a deflated Joey and Vangard. "Joey...Vangard...what news...?" Joey looked up at the Pharoah and spoke. "The vampires are retreating, but we suffered heavy casualties."

Seeing two of his friends the small teen hurried over to Vangard

Vangard gave the boy a hug before looked at the pharoah. "Yami, the Dragon Council had caight news of the attack. They are sending several members to meet with you tommorrow night about this."

Yugi looked up at him now. "Dragon Council?"

Vangard nodded. "A council of dragons that watches over the affairs of all those who are not human." He growled to himself in thought. "Though they have no business meddling into the affairs of other creatures, they feel they find that humans intereacting with other creatures may not be a good thing, and will look into incidents to find reason to lay down the law and seperate humans from other creatures."

He whined slightly in reaction. "But I don't want to lose you as friends..."

Joey nodded and gave Yugi a hug. "I know, buddy. And this latest incident will have the council on their toes. A blood fued between the vampires and gargoyles in a human city is NOT spelling good grades in the councils' eyes."

"But... They came to us..."

Vangard nodded. "Yes, and they knew when to come. They also knew the cities defenses were down. Those vampires are up to something. They're plotting."

Trembling somewhat he closed his eyes, feeling scared again

A hand layed on Yugi's shoulder.

Blinking he looked automatically at the owner of the hand.

Yami looked down at Yugi with serious, kind eyes. "Don't you worry, Yugi. I'll make sure nothing happens to you or friends."

"But what if they want to make them leave...?"

"I will do what I can to prevent that. I'd rather die than to let dragons steal away the city's best allies and friends."

"Promise...?"

Yami knelt before Yugi and held his hand. "Yugi, you have my solemn oath as Pharoah of Egypt. I will fight these dragons to keep our friends if I have to."

A bright smile touched his face now at the promise, the worry leaving his eyes finally.

------------------------------------

That morning, Joey and Vangard left Yugi into Yami's care while they went off to sleep. Yami looked at Yugi before taking his hand. "Come on, you may sleep with me today."

Large amythest eyes showed his child like innocence clearly as he looked back towards the two gargoyle statues.

"Don't worry. Your friends will be okay. Most vampires sleep during the day anyway, so we're safe to sleep."

Ok..."

e led Yugi through the hallways to his room. Once he locked the room, he looked towards his bath chambers. "I can't ask anyone else. Will you assist me with my washing?"

he small youth blinked for a moment at the question before nodding with a smile

e looked at him and smiled sweetly before heading to the bath chambers, where water had already been heated up earlier in the night, leaving Yugi to fill the tub with a bucket.

Tilting his head slightly for a moment, he sighed and started to work on filling the tub

As the tub was filled, Yami removed his clothes ever so slowly. At one point, Yugi caught a glance, and for the first time in his life, never saw anything more enticing and beautiful as Yami.

Unable to help himself, he paused with the last bucket.

He turned to look at Yugi, and smiled ever so softly, as he stepped into the tub and settled in.

Amythest eyes blinked before shaking his head clear, picking up a soft cloth to wash the pharoah with.

He let out soft sighs as Yugi washed him, making a soft noise of content. "Yugi, that feels wonderful."

A faint color of a blush showed on his face in reaction to the comment.

Yami let the boy wash him for a bit before ruby eyes turned to focus on Amethyst. "I believe you need a chance to relax so you'll be able to sleep. Why don't you remove your clothes and join me?"

He froze on the spot at the question, eyes wide in disbelief in what he had asked.

He pulled himself up and offered a spot in the trub with him. "Well, come on, don't be shy, Yugi."

Very nervous once more, the small teen shook his head.

"Come on, Yugi, I don't bite." He smiled at the small joke.

Blushing brightly with embaressment now the youngster slowly did as he was asked.

He chuckled as Yugi got into the tub, and slowly wrapped his arms around him from behind. "There you go. Now was that so hard?"

Slow he shook his head again.

He smiled and scooped water to wash down his shoulders and arms, stroking his arms with soft, gentle hands.

Amythest eyes closed gently after a few minutes, finally starting to relax.

He smiled as he felt the other's muscles untense, scooping water to wash and massage his neck and shoulders, and down his back.

It didn't take long at all before the youth was purring like a feline.

Yami chuckled lightly at how Yugi was reacting. "Feeling better now, Yugi?"

"Mhmmm..."

"Good. Why don't you wash your face so you can get up and dry yourself. Then you can help me to dry and ready for bed."

Sleepily he nodded agreement, scooping water into his hands to wash his face.

Yami did the same, to wash his own face, and awaited for Yugi to dry off, before he stood up and out of the tub.

Already having started to yawn the youngster nearly stumbled as he dried off

"Oh, steady there, little one." He smiled as he let Yugi dry him. After which, Yami was dressed and he took Yugi's hand, taking him to his bed and setting Yugi on it, as he sat into bed with him.

Large eyes were nearly closed with excuastion by now, the small teen slouching further down till he basically fell over.

Yami held him stead and layed him back in to the bed, holding him close as he pulled the covers over them both.

Mummering sleepily the youngster snuggled closer to the other's warmth.

-------------------------------

That night, when the two were up and dressed, they had met in the throne room with Joey and Vangard for a quick meeting. Joey spoke. "We fear for the safety of the city and our kind, should the Dragon Council decide that we cannot stay. We have to go out and stop the vampires from coming back, so that we can convince the Dragon Council to let us stay."

"But they'll kill you Joey..."

Joey shook his head. "Its not the vampires I'm worried about. Its the Dragons. Should things go illy, and we resist their orders, they could very well attack the city to ensure that no one will defy them."

Yugi paled badly in reaction to that thought.

Joey knelt before Yugi. "Promise me, take care of Yami in my absence. Alright?"

He blinked in confusion at the request before nodded faintly. "I promise..."

"Good." He stood up and looked at Vangard. "We better get going. The Dragon Council will be here to meet with Yami soon, and we don't need to be here when they are."

Worry returned to his young face now at the thought of no gargoyles within the palace grounds.

-------------------

Yami and Yugi went to the roof to see the two gargoyules take off into the night. Less than an hour later, the dragon council arrived to the palace courtyard. Yami actually gave a nervous swallow and squeezed Yugi's hand, holding it as he approached the dragon council.

Yugi's eyes were wide in fear, hiding behind the pharoah now.

When they landed, they obtained a human form and approached Yami. "Pharoah Yami, we are deligates of the Dragon Council and we are to discuiss the matters on the vampire attack on the city last night."

Yami swallowed. "Councilwoman Cescka, I can assure you we are more than capable to handle the vampires."

The councilwoman shook her head.

Nervously, the youngster peeked out from behind the Pharoah.

"That's not good enough, Yami. The vampires are attacking because of the presence of gargoyles in this city, and humans should NOT be involves with the affairs of this blood fued. It will cause for unbalance should the vampires use the humans to raise their numbers."

Yami frowned. "What are you proposing, Councilwoman?"

Cescka sighed. "I'm sorry, Yami, but we are going to have to remove the gargoyle clan from this city."

"NO! They protect us!"

The councilwoman eyed the servant boy before Yami added. "My servant is right, we need the gargoyles to keep us safe. They are our friends!"

The councilwoman shook her head. "We cannout allow such alliances between the clan and humans. It will only drive the vampire's needs to destroy the city."

Yami started to protest. "But-"

Cescka silenced him.

Feeling helpless now, the young teen looked upwards towards the Pharoah in a silent plee.

"Our decision is final! The gargoyles will be gone by sunrise, or we will remove them ourselves! Resist us and we will view your resistance as an opposing threat against us." With that, she and the others turned into dragons and took off, leaving Yami and Yugi standing there.

Yami bit his lip and hugged Yugi. "Don't fear, Yugi. I will do all I can to protect our friends."

Yugi had his eyes focused on the ground in growing dismay, tears threatening to spill.

"Yugi. Look at me!"

Sniffling he slowly looked upwards towards him.

"I will do everything in my power to stop them, alright?"

"Promise...? The gargoyles is the only family I have..."

"I promise." He hugged him.

The tears came to the surface in reaction to the hug, the young teen buried his face into the Pharoah's chest to cry.

Yami held him tightly, rocking him slowly and letting him cry out.

Eventually he quieted, keeping his face buried still.

Eventually Yami got moving, calling on his gards to formulate a plan.

Yugi watched quietly from where he was held.

Yami kept a firm hold on Yugi the whole time they were planning. Yami would occassionally pet or caress the other to comfort him.

The feeling of being sheltered soothed him greatly, calming him completly.

-------------------------

Eventually daylight came, and Yami was worried. Joey and Vangard had not returned from their mission.

"I hope they're safe..."

"As do I, Yugi..." He nuzzled him a bit.

He quieted once more, worried amythest eyes looking out towards the roof through the window.

Somewhere mid-day, the city's alarm horns sounded, and Yami was shaken from his napping in his throne, where he held Yugi. "Wha-what?" He looked around, alarmed.

Yugi's eyes were wide in fear, managing to keep quiet.

He stood up and held Yugi close. "Guards! To your posts! Quickly! We must protect the gargoyles!"

Hearing the word gargoyals the youngster struggled to get loose

Yami suddenly loosened his grip at feeling the other squirm. "Yugi-!"

Instently the youth was on his feet, running for the roof where the gargoyles usually roost

"YUGI! Wait! It's too dangerous-!"

Yami went to chase after Yugi.

"They need me!"

Yami chased after the other to the roof where a dragon was on the roof, with a group of archers between it and the gargoyles.

A cry of fear escaped the teen as he ran for the statues

Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled him back. "Yugi, no! Stay with me!" The archers pulled back on their bows, only for the strings to snap. Yami blinked as her watched. "What?"

"LET ME GO! THEY NEED ME!"

"Yugi! You can't go! Its too dangerous! There's nothing you can do!"

He was trying to get loose again, tears spilling.

Yami looked towards the dragon and archers, then to the stone statues, before picking up Yugi and ran back inside, holding him tightly as he headed for their safe spot.

Yugi was screaming now, wanting to get back to the gargoyles.

Yami locked the door and sat on the bed, holding the servant close and tightly like a treasured toy that he was deadly afraid of losing. "Stay with me, Yugi. Stay with me!"

The youth was crying badly now at being unable to protect his friends.

Yami held Yugi tightly, rocking him, eyes closed tightly, as he fought to keep back the tears he felt he was going to shed.

He cried himself out completly, finally becoming quiet.

--------------------------

Eventually the fighting died away, and Yami held Yugi close, nuzzling his ear, whispering softly. "Yugi...?"

Quiet breathing was all that responded, the youngster having cried himself to sleep.

He sighed and shifted Yugi so he could get up and carry him, heading outside to head upstairs. Many dead bodies layed everywhere.

A small sound of sleepy distress emerged as he stirred slightly.

Yami couldn't help but let tears flow free as he carried Yugi, almost afraid to see the rooftop.

Amythest eyes slowly opened sleepily.

They came up to the roof. It was nighttime now, and most of the castle layed...in ruins. There were no signs of life anywhere.

Yugi looked around in a daze, not a single sound emerging from him as he went pale in dread.

Yami finally closed his eyes and let out a sob. "Forgive me, Yugi. I failed you."

"All gone..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
